Surprise!
by mamageek
Summary: John and Chiana have a surprise for Aeryn. Written for the TF Beach Bash 2011


Note: I own nothing, or Farscape would still be on the air. :) This is set early-ish in season 2. No spoilers, no warnings except a few FS curse words and maybe one very mild erp word. Thanks to the lovely vinegardog and jacquelee for the beta, although it's my first foray into Farscape fanfiction so I'm sure there are still plenty of mistakes...blame me, not them. :D  
>Word Count: 1942<p>

* * *

><p>John ran through the corridors. The comms had been buggy lately so Pilot was checking them, and he needed to find Zhaan. He had something important to ask her. Barely watching where he was going, he crashed headlong into Chiana.<br>"Woah! Crichton, where ya going in such a hurry? Somethin' the matter?" she asked as she picked herself up off the floor.  
>"Sorry, Pip," John said, realizing a minute too late that he should have helped her. "Have you seen Zhaan?"<br>"Zhaan? Yeah, she's doing some higher plane meditation thing in one of the cargo bays. What's up? Everything OK?" Chiana asked with a tilt of her head.  
>"Damn. Yeah, everything's fine, Chi. I just wanted to ask her…well, maybe you know. When's Aeryn's birthday?"<br>"Aeryn's birthday?" Chiana asked, confusion evident on her delicate grey face.  
>"Yeah. When she was born. On Earth, it's traditional to keep track of these things. Then, when the big day rolls around, we celebrate."<br>"Oh, like with a party?" Chiana's eyes lit up.  
>"Yeah, Pip. Exactly."<br>"I dunno Crichton. Not sure if the Peacekeepers track those things. Sure sounds like fun though. Aeryn would hate a party," Chiana seemed almost too excited by the last point. "If anyone would know I guess it'd be Pilot."  
>And with those words Chiana and John shot each other a look and took off running in the direction of Pilot's den.<p>

"Commander, Chiana…I'm not sure I know what you need this information for." Pilot said, reluctance practically dripping from his voice.  
>"It's for a party, Pilot!"<br>"I don't believe Officer Sun would particularly enjoy that."  
>"That's why it's going to be a surprise, Pilot," John explained, only half-patiently. "She'll love it once it's underway!"<br>"I sincerely doubt that, Commander."  
>"C'mon, Pilot! What harm could it do? Tell us!" Chiana leaned further over Pilot's console, bringing herself close to his face.<br>"It could do plenty of harm to me," said Pilot sarcastically, "that is to say, Aeryn could do plenty of harm to me, if she found out I told you."  
>"We'll back you up, Pilot." John said reassuringly.<br>"Yeah! If Aeryn has a problem, she can take it up with us. She loves you, Pilot, she's way more likely to kick the dren out of me'n Crichton."  
>Pilot sighed in resignation. "According to the few files that were left on Moya, Officer Sun was born twenty-seven cycles ago. I don't have a detailed record; however, I do know that Sebaceans tend to give birth during their planet's winter season. The winter season would have begun approximately two weekens ago."<br>Grins spread across the faces of Chiana and John as they whirled around and left Pilot's den at top speed.  
>"I have a very bad feeling about this," Pilot muttered to the now-empty room.<p>

Chiana and John were sitting in a cargo bay, heads close together and muttering to themselves when Aeryn entered.  
>"What're you two up to? I've just been to see Pilot, and he's not himself. He muttered something about a visit from you two, then told me he was busy with the comm systems and to come back later." John jumped to his feet.<br>"We're not up to anything. What would we be up to?"  
>Aeryn shot him a dirty look. "I have no idea. But now I know you're up to something, and I'm sure it's nothing good." John tried to reassure her with his most relaxed smile.<br>"Aw, c'mon baby. You know I wouldn't get us into any kind of danger."  
>"Not intentionally maybe..." Aeryn grumbled as John shot her his most charming smile. Aeryn glared at him. "I won't be part of this. Whatever you two are getting into, I won't be part of it. Pilot is avoiding the subject; that's enough to tell me this isn't good." With that, she turned to leave the cargo bay. As she exited, John was sure he heard her mutter something about children causing chaos. He chuckled as he went back to sit next to Chiana to finish working out the plans, but he was starting to worry a little about Aeryn's reaction to the party.<p>

It was planned to take place in three solar days. They were twelve arns from a commerce planet which Chiana was sure would carry supplies necessary for a celebration, and she'd managed to sweet-talk Pilot into stopping very briefly so she and John could fly down in the module. In the meantime, they were spreading the word around the ship-to everyone but Rygel-to make sure everyone knew what was going on. They were met with varying degrees of incredulity, but it was clear that everyone was very interested in seeing just how this would unfold.

They had nearly arrived at the commerce planet when Aeryn cornered John.  
>"John. What the frell is going on?" she demanded.<br>"Going on? " John asked innocently.  
>"Something is going on, and I know it. You and Chiana are sneaking around, having secret meetings in secluded spots on Moya, and now there's a supply run to a commerce planet and just you and Chiana are going? I'm not stupid, John, and you two are lousy at hiding things." John looked baffled.<br>"Aeryn, I really have no idea what you're talking about."  
>"Oh, give up, John. You and Chiana? Flying on your module? After sneaking around like this? I know recreation when I see it. Do what you want, I don't care, but don't bother trying to hide it."<br>John couldn't contain himself. He burst into laughter. "Aeryn, you are so far off the mark it's not even funny. There is NOTHING going on between me and Chi." As if to prove his point, he leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on her lips before darting around her. "I gotta go though! Gotta prep the module, we're leaving in a little more than an arn!" Aeryn rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop herself from smiling as John dashed out of sight. She was still suspicious, but as usual, he'd managed to ease her true fears.  
>Once the supply run had been completed, things began to come together nicely. John hid the crate with the party food Chiana had chosen in a corner of his quarters, to make sure Rygel didn't get his hands on it, and the two of them took turns adding decorations to the maintenance bay they were planning to use as a party room. John was thrilled that they had managed to find something resembling balloons, although he'd stopped Chiana when she started explaining exactly what they were made from.<br>Half an arn before the party was due to start, John and Chiana started rallying the rest of the crew. Zhaan and D'Argo, being fully aware of the plan, were already on their way when Chiana found them, but as usual, Rygel decided to give John a hard time.  
>"I'm eating. Leave me alone," he said, grouchily.<br>"Sparky, you've been eating all day. Get to the maintenance bay."  
>"I don't want to. I see no reason for it. Nobody has parties in MY honour anymore."<br>"You WANT to, Sparky, because you have no choice. Quit being a jerk and maybe people will want to have parties for you." As Rygel grumbled, John let his hand drift towards his pulse pistol.  
>"Fine! Fine. I'm going. But you'd better have FOOD there." As Rygel zipped off, John grinned, shook his head and headed for Aeryn's quarters, only to find that she wasn't there. Worried that the surprise had been ruined, he tried to address her over the comm.<br>"Aeryn?" No response. "Aeryn?" No response a second time. "Hey, guys? Anyone seen Aeryn?"  
>"She's not here, John. If you could find her, I would greatly appreciate it. D'Argo has had to restrain Rygel from attacking the food," came Zhaan's voice.<br>"Sorry, Zhaan. She's not in her quarters, so if she's not with you guys yet I'm guessing she's working out. We'll be there soon. Sparky, I know you can hear me. Stay away from the damn food until I get there with Aeryn. You guys remember what to say?"  
>"John, you've drilled us half to death. Just find Aeryn, would you?" John heard D'Argo's deep voice chime in.<br>John headed to the workout room and, as expected, found Aeryn pummelling the workout pole.  
>"Hey Aeryn. How come you're not answering your comm?"<br>"Silenced it. I'm busy, John. What do you want?"  
>"I need a hand with something in the maintenance bay."<br>"Later." _Punch, punch._ "I'll come help you when I'm done here." She was panting slightly as she continued her workout.  
>"Aeryn, I really need a hand now. There's a problem with my module, and it needs another set of eyes." Finally Aeryn stopped her assault and scowled at him.<br>"Fine. If it's that important, let's go." As she turned towards the door, Aeryn couldn't help but notice the giddy expression on John's face. "What are you so excited about?"  
>"Nothing. I just...really love working on my module with you," John said, his efforts to keep a straight face as obvious as one of Rygel's farts.<br>They walked side by side in silence until they reached the maintenance bay. When they entered, the lights were off.  
>"Hey, Pilot? I'm ready for the lights in the maintenance bay!" John called out. The lights came on, and Aeryn, startled, heard a collective shout.<br>"Surprise!" Aeryn looked around in confusion.  
>"John? What's going on? Where's your module?"<br>John started laughing. "I don't really need help with the module, Aeryn! I planned you a birthday party." Seeing the look on her face, he continued. "I'll explain more thoroughly later. Right now, we're celebrating your birthday. "  
>"John, the peacekeepers don't keep track of precise dates of birth. Only years are important."<br>"Doesn't matter! Pilot told me you were probably born in the winter, and that it would have been probably sometime within the last couple of weekens. Good enough for me!" Seeing the uncertainty that was still clear as could be on her face, his voice dropped a little. "C'mon baby. Do it for me?"  
>"I hate surprises, John." Aeryn grumbled. When she saw the disappointment on his face at her reaction, though, her gaze softened. "Oh, fine. We will celebrate my possible date of birth."<br>John laughed. "That's the spirit! C'mon over here. I think Chiana bought you a birthday present." He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to a makeshift table set up on a few crates.  
>The party was fairly short-lived. Everybody started to clear out, thankful that with all the preparations John and Chiana had made they'd thought to use party supplies that wouldn't cause a lot of unnecessary waste that would have to be cleaned up. Finally, everyone but John and Aeryn had left the maintenance bay. John leaned against the wall and sank down to sit, looking up at Aeryn expectantly. She sat down in front of him and scooted backwards, allowing him to wrap his arms around her.<br>"So?" he asked.  
>"So what?" she asked him, but he could hear the amusement in her voice and though he couldn't see her face, could perfectly picture the half-smile she had started wearing when she was teasing him.<br>"So, was that so bad?"  
>"No...I suppose it wasn't so bad. But it WAS unnecessary."<br>John grinned. "Good enough for me. Happy birthday, Aeryn." She turned her head to look at him.  
>"If this ever happens again, I will kick the dren out of you."<br>"You got it," he said, placing a hand on the back of her head and pressing his lips to hers.


End file.
